1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information sharing system that includes a plurality of on-vehicle diagnosis terminals for acquiring diagnostic information on electric vehicles, and one or a plurality of display terminals for displaying the diagnostic information on the electric vehicles equipped with the on-vehicle diagnosis terminals, and which shares the diagnostic information among the terminals. The present invention also relates to an on-vehicle diagnosis terminal and a display terminal that are used in the information sharing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles, such as golf carts used on golf courses and electric carts used in hospital facilities and retirement communities, include not only an electric motor as a driving source for running, but also a battery for supplying electric power to the electric motor. Thus, it is desirable to collect and control diagnostic information such as the charge state of the electric batteries so as to keep them running on golf courses or in other facilities. Patent Document 1 discloses a remote diagnostic system that allows for monitoring of diagnostic data on vehicles as described above.
[Patent Document 1] JP-T-2005-521170